His Cinderella
by Lukireichan
Summary: "Aku tak mau menjadi Putri seperti mereka, Kaa-san"/ "Melindungi Saku, Sasu kan sayang sama Saku."/ "Hn. Sasuke kan Pangeran nya Sakura, menyayangi Saku, mengerti Saku, senang bersama Saku, pokoknya Sasu selalu ada buat Saku. Sakura mau kan jadi Cinderella nya Sasu?"/"Janji!"/AN: this is my second fanfic, mind to R&R?Arigatou.


Okay setelah memulai karir menjadi author(?) dengan fic yang berjudul 'Kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama' aku melanjutkannya dengan fic kedua ini, yang masih sama gajenya hihi, okay, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luki mempersembahkan…

His Cinderella

By: Lukitoka UchiHaruno

Disclaimer: Sakura belong to Sasuke. Sasuke belong to Sakura. SasuSaku belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Inspired by Tata Young's song: Cinderella

Warning: OOC (maybe) , Typo-s (Luki berharap gak banyak typo, semogaa), gaje, lebay, dll.

Lets join!

Enjoy and Happy reading minna!^^

Don't Like Don't Read!

Sasuke: 9th kelas 3 SD

Sakura: 8th kelas 2 SD

Sakura's POV

"… akhirnya Cinderella dan Pangeran nya hidup bahagia selamanya." Dan begitulah kata Kaa-san ku setelah membacakan dongeng seorang Putri yang kesusahan dan akhirnya ditolong oleh seorang Pangeran.

Haaah, aku memang senang mendengar Kaasan membacakan cerita dongeng. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat bosan dengan cerita yang begitu-begitu saja. Setiap malam Kaa-san membacakan dongeng dengan kisah Putri yang berbeda-beda, tapi intinya sama, cuma diganti namanya saja, huh.

"Sakura… kok bengong? ceritanya bagus kan?" Tanya Kaa-san menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok" kata ku tersenyum.

"Nah dari sekian banyak dongeng yang Kaa-san bacakan, Sakura suka yang mana?" Tanya Kaa-san sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Saku suka semuanya Kaa-san" ya aku memang suka semuanya. Lagipula semua ceritanya sama saja kan?.

"Kalau besar nanti Saku mau jadi Putri apa? Hmm jadi Putri Cinderella saja ya?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tak mau menjadi Putri seperti mereka, Kaa-san"

"Lho, kenapa Saku? Katanya suka semua dongengnya" kata Kaa-san.

"Itu cuma dongeng Kaa-san, kehidupan dongeng itu bukan untuk Saku. Saku nggak mau jadi Cinderella yang tinggal di ruang bawah tanah, tua, berdebu, gelap buat nunggu Pangeran datang dan bebasin Saku dari kesusahan. Saku nggak mau bergantung pada orang lain." Kataku panjang lebar, Kaa-san tersenyum bangga.

"Hmm baguslah nak, yasudah sekarang Saku tidur ya, oyasuminasai" kata Kaa-san sembari mengecup keningku, mematikan lampu, dan menutup pintu.

"Kalau besar nanti Saku akan bertemu seorang Pangeran yang tidak takut untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia menyayangi Saku, mengerti Saku, senang bersama Saku, Saku akan selalu bersamanya. Saku bisa selamatkan diri sendiri, bisa bermimpi jadi kesatria yang bersinar, untuk orang yang Saku sayangi dan menyayangi Saku." Gumamku, dan tak lama aku pun terbawa ke alam mimpi yang sangat indah.

End Sakura's POV

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

"Ohayou" sapa ku pada anak kecil yang sangat manis dan lucu itu saat kami bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou mou Sasuke-kun" sahut nya tersenyum manis.

'Haah aku suka sekali senyumannya' batinku.

Kami jalan ke kelas bersama, sesekali aku meliriknya. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalnya, aku… menyayanginya.

Aku mengantarnya sampai ke kelas.

"Sakura-chan, nanti jam istirahat Sakura main bareng sama Sasuke ya" kata ku tersenyum tipis.

"I-iyadeh Sasuke-kun." Katanya tersenyum sambil menarik helain rambut yang menutup mata indahnya ke belakang telinganya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Seketika aku terhipnotis oleh wajahnya yang sangat cantik, aku mendengar degup jantungku yang sepertinya berdetak lebih cepat, haaah Kami-sama terimakasih telah memberikan ku Putri cinderella sepertinya.

"Sasuke-kun, sampai kapan mau berdiri di situ? Sebentar lagi bel masuk lho." Sakura terkekeh geli, sangat menggemaskan.

"Hn." Kataku sembari berjalan ke kelas, aku tak mau ia melihat wajahku. Kalian tahu kan seperti apa?.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Aku menunggu Sakura di taman bermain. Lama sekali.

"Hn, apa dia lupa?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah kelasnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat sampai di kelasnya, ia… menangis. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis seperti itu, segera aku menghampirinya.

"Hn kau kenapa menangis Saku?" kataku sambil mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah karena air matanya yang sangat berharga itu.

"Ta-tadi hiks me-mereka mengejekku hiks hiks ji-jidat hiks lebarr hiks hiks… " katanya masih setia mengeluarkan cairan bening yang berharga itu.

"Bukankah kau memang sering dipanggil jidat lebar oleh teman-temanmu?" ya bukankah begitu? Kenapa dia harus menangis seperti ini?

"Hiks yang ini hiks b-bukan teman-temanku hiks mereka sok kenal hiks padaku hiks hiks"

"Mana mereka?"

"I-itu" Sakura menunjuk dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang sok penting, huh.

End Sasuke's POV

Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?"

"Melindungi Saku, Sasu kan sayang sama Saku." Kata Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahku memanas. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Aku menunduk, terlihat kakinya yang menjauhiku dan mendekati mereka.

End Sakura's POV

"Braaakkk" Sasuke baru saja memukul tangannya sendiri di atas meja yang di duduki tiga orang yang telah membuat Putri Cinderella nya menangis itu.

Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka, Sakura pun kembali menunduk, takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup kalau kalian masih saja membuat 'Putri Cinderella ku' menangis. Berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura sama saja dengan berurusan dengan ku, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke sok tegas sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana pun ketakutan, terutama mereka bertiga (yang membuat Sakura menangis).

Sakura melebarkan matanya. 'Putri Cinderella nya?' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"K-kami minta ma-maaf." Kata anak perempuan itu.

"A-aku Karin, ini Suigetsu, dan ini Juugo." Lanjut anak perempuan yang bernama Karin itu.

"Cih, aku tak mau mengenal kalian. Kalian sudah membuat orang yang aku sayangi menangis. Aku benci kalian."kata Sasuke ketus sambil berbalik berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Deg! 'jadi Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyayangiku?' batin Sakura.

"Hn, Sasu akan selalu menjaga Saku, Sasu sayang sama Saku. Sasu ke kelas dulu ya, jangan nangis lagi." Kata Sasuke kemudian mencubit pipi Sakura dan tersenyum simpul.

"A-arigato Sasuke-kun!" sahut Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn" kata Sasuke sembari meninggalkan kelas Sakura menuju kelasnya.

"Saku juga sayang Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di taman bermain…

"Pelan-pelan ya Sasuke-kun, Saku nggak mau jatuh dari ayunan." Kata Sakura setelah duduk di atas ayunan.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke yang mulai mendorong pelan ayunan yang diduduki Sakura.

"Sejuk sekali ya Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sembari menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menyegarkan.

"Hn" Sasuke berhenti mendorong ayunan Sakura, ia sekarang duduk di samping Sakura dan menikmati semilir angin.

.

Hening

.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn?" Sasuke masih menikmati semilir angin.

"Err kenapa Sasuke-kun bilang Sakura ini Putri Cinderella nya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn. Sasuke kan Pangeran nya Sakura, menyayangi Saku, mengerti Saku, senang bersama Saku, pokoknya Sasu selalu ada buat Saku. Sakura mau kan jadi Cinderella nya Sasu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Wajah Sakura pun memerah.

"Saku nggak mau jadi Putri Cinderella…"

Deg! Hati Sasuke mencelos(?) seketika.

"K-kenapa Saku?" Tanya Sasuke serius, ia kesal kenapa Sakura tidak mau menjadi Putri Cinderella nya?

"Jadi Putri Cinderella itu nggak enak Sasuke-kun. Dari dongeng yang Kaa-san bacakan, jadi Putri Cinderella itu harus susah duluu, baru deh ada Pangeran yang nolongin dia. Nah, kalo Saku jadi Cinderella, harus susah dulu doong? Terus, kalau Pangeran nya nggak datang-datang gimana? Kan kasian Saku…" kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Hn, Sasu kan bilang Sakura itu Cinderella nya Sasuke. Sasuke Pangeran nya Sakura. Saku nggak usah takut, Sasu pasti datang kalau Saku kesusahan, Sasu nggak mau Saku kesusahan, Sasu sayang Saku. Saku sayang nggak sama Sasu?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ah iya juga ya, Pangeran nya kan Sasuke-kun! Kalau begitu Saku mau deh jadi Cinderella, Cinderella nya Sasuke-kun! Saku sayang kok sama Sasu!" kata Sakura gembira sembari memeluk Pangeran nya, Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah besar, kita menikah ya, kayak Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee. Saku mau kan?" Tanya Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Saku mau kok Sasuke-kun."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Hn, arigatou."

.

.

.

"… Oyasumi Sakura-chan." Kata Kaa-san Sakura sembari mencium keningnya.

"Saku mau jadi Cinderella Kaa-san, kata Sasuke-kun dia mau jadi Pangeran nya Saku, jadi Saku nggak perlu nunggu Pangeran yang lain buat tolongin Saku dari kesusahan, soalnya Sasuke-kun selalu ada buat Saku. Sasuke-kun juga janji kalau sudah besar mau menikah sama Saku." Kata Sakura riang.

"Hmm begitu yaa, Kaa-san senang mendengarnya. Sekarang Saku tidur ya, nanti Sasuke-kun marah sama Kaa-san kalau Saku gak tidur." Kata Kaa-san Sakura tersenyum.

"Aa… oyasumi mou kaa-san"

"Oyasumi Pangeranku, Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura.

.

"Oyasumi Cinderellaku, Sakura-chan." Gumam Sasuke.

-FIN-

AN: Haaah akhirnya selesai juga fic keduaku, hehe. Untuk sementara Luki buat fic oneshot dulu, kalo multichapter belum berani share, Luki masih siapin sih heheh, panjang banget yang itu makanya masih lama deh ngesharenya, hehe. Tolong responnya ya minna, aku udah berjuang sekuat tenaga(?) huhuhu, tolong juga baca fic pertamaku 'Kutukan menunggu dijemput dalam waktu yang lama' yang super duper gaje+konyol! Hehe, tolong ya tolong *sujud sujud depan readers* aku lihat viewersnya udah banyak kok, Cuma yang review baru satu, huhu TwT. Tapi makasih buat yang udah review itu, aku gatau caranya bales review kalau oneshot, hehe. Oke, Luki cerewet banget yak? -_-

Okedeh, buat fic ini reviewnya mana? Hehehe ^^


End file.
